


let my mind reset.

by teatales



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Beyoncé References, Blankets, Carly Rae Jepsen - Freeform, Dom Wade Wilson, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kneeling, Light BDSM, M/M, Military Uniforms, No Sex, Non-Sexual Submission, Nudity, Pet Names, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sensory Overload, Stressed Peter Parker, Sub Peter Parker, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Worried Wade Wilson, combat boots, if you want that too, if you want to interpret that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatales/pseuds/teatales
Summary: Peter had been having the week from hell. His boyfriend was away on a mission, college exams were fast approaching, he was stressed out of his mind and his spider sense was working overtime. He found it impossible to sleep despite how much he needed it, and was in the midst of contemplating taking sleeping pills when Wade arrived home.Finally.





	let my mind reset.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Uniform](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222680) by [NotEvenCloseToStraight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight). 
  * Inspired by [I'll Tell No Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676830) by [doctorestranged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorestranged/pseuds/doctorestranged). 



> Thank you to NotEvenCloseToStraight for all of your amazing works, including the one that inspired me to write this. 
> 
> This fic turned out much fluffier than I planned! I just wanted Peter being called baby boy and kneeling between Wade's amazing thighs and I think I achieved that. You're free to interpret their relationship as sexual or not. (Wade gets a little turned on at the end but whether anything comes (hehe) from that is up to you!) Might write a explicit sequel depending on what y'all want.
> 
> Whatever version of Peter and Wade you like best is present in this fic. Peter is a post-grad at college (around 24) and Wade is a little older.
> 
> Also, shout out to all the amazing writers who can write Deadpool dialogue and incorporate all those references like he does in canon. Y'all are legends and I do not know how you do it. 
> 
> (Peter's love of Starbucks inspired by doctorestranged, fic title from Jackie and Wilson by Hozier)

Wade was busy doing a whole lotta nothin’, zoning out in front of the blue light of the television. He was sitting in the dark by himself instead of being in bed with his absolutely gorgeous boyfriend because he was still a little keyed up from his latest job. Usually Wade would go out - drink, shoot, do a little self-employed unaliving, jerk off - but he promised Petey that he would come straight home. He didn’t want to disturb the sleeping man, so he was having the most depressing party for one and did not look half as cute as CRJ, did thank you very much. Wade hadn’t even showered - just stripped off the top half of the army uniform he was wearing, set his guns aside to clean in the morning, and sat down. The job went fine, but the military facility he had to sneak into was a little too Weapon X-y for his liking. So. Wade, couch, trying not to think until morning and he can make baby boy his special Sunday pancakes. Simple.

***

Peter had been having A Week. His post-grad course was approaching final exams which meant he hadn’t been sleeping well, which was exacerbated by Wade being away, and he got sort of a little stabbed while out patrolling the other night. Whenever he was stressed his spider sense went a little haywire, overcompensating for his exhaustion and putting him on constant alert. He was overwhelmed, more than a bit cranky, and a series of missed trains and spilled Starbucks had left him completely done.

Every noise was like nails on a chalkboard, the weather was unseasonably warm for New York but the motion and sound of the AC was too much to bare, even through his noise cancelling headphones. Peter tried to sleep - stripping himself and the bed to just be lying on the fitted sheet, but he still felt restless. The irony of the fact that he was awake in the city that never sleeps wasn’t lost on him. This left him to contemplate taking some of the sleeping pills that they kept around for emergencies. He knew they didn’t have a major effect because of his faster metabolism, but he was desperate for any sort of relief. Peter was trying to summon some kind of motivation to become vertical and go root around in their medicine cupboard when he sensed it. Wade. He was climbing the fire escape as he sang some 90s song to himself and breaking in through the window. Peter slowly got out of bed, the blood uncomfortably rushing to his lowly limbs and making him feel nauseous. He inched towards the living room, head throbbing at the low buzz of the fridge and the television. He made it to the doorway of the hall which faced the couch, gripping its frame to keep upright. 

“Wade,” Peter whispered, only now just realizing how parched he was.

***

Usually a naked Petey whispering his name was something wet dreams were made of, but Wade could tell that his boyfriend was in a bad shape. He had switched off the TV and was in front of Peter in an instant, for once hesitating from touching him before he knew just how bad it was.

“Baby boy. You’re in a real bad way, huh?” Wade whispered, hoping the sound wouldn’t hurt Peter any more than he already was. 

Peter whined in response, swaying a little in place. Cursing, Wade stepped away and got out The Box™ from under the couch. He threw the wide, flat pillow on the floor, and on top of that he placed the soft blanket Peter had shyly asked Wade to buy for him when they were out shopping. Thinking ahead, he also grabbed two water bottles from the side-table-slash-bar-fridge, dropping them unceremoniously onto the couch. In wide strides he crossed the room again to get to Peter, close but untouching, moving backwards step by step to get him to the couch area. Peter followed, tired out of his mind, trusting Wade implicitly. Wade sat back down on the couch, legs spread wide apart as he looked up at his boyfriend. 

When Peter felt the edges of the blanket underneath his feet he sank down, using the last bits of his strength to stop himself from cracking his knees on the floor. He sighed, now contained between Wade’s thighs. He didn’t have to think or sleep or study, he could just be still. Finally, still. Peter breathed in Wade’s comforting scent, running his fingers back and forth over the blanket. To go from such overload to such peace in a short spanse of time left Peter feeling a little off kilter - like his insides were too bright and he swallowed a balloon that wanted to float away. Like he could burst at any second. 

“Hands.”

***

Wade hadn’t moved a muscle since Peter sank to the floor, so scared of fucking up somehow. He always lived - and died - with an undercurrent worry about messing up and hurting Peter. That was just a fact of life that came with dating someone so good. But it never was as strong as when Peter was sick or upset or stressed out like this. It was terrifying to have that much trust placed in him. Although this had happened a few times before, it always scared Wade. That this would be the time he would fuck up, something that wasn’t fixable with back rubs or those sugary Starbucks drinks Pete was addicted to. That all this goodness Wade had never, ever had in his life before, that he never dared to hope for, would just disappear. He barely breathed, frozen, watching Peter for any change in his condition.

Wade was so caught up in his head that he almost didn’t hear what Peter said. It finally sunk in and Wade leaned over, slowly moving his hands and reaching out. He still hesitated before making any actually contact. Peter was obviously frustrated with Wade’s lack of speed, reaching up and pushing the hands onto his head whilst maintaining as little contact with Wade as possible. Usually Wade’s skin was a Good and fascinating texture, and Peter enjoyed mapping its changes with his hands and face. But right now it was all part of everything being too much, and he hoped Wade understood because he couldn’t explain. Finally, Wade’s hands were resting on top of Peter’s head, pressing down slightly but otherwise unmoving. Peter sighed softly, some of the tension releasing from his naked form thanks to the grounding pressure.

They stayed like that for a long time, both breathing slowly, Wade looking down at Peter who kept his eyes closed. It felt like Wade had been emotionally stabbed with a steak knife, like his chest was going to burst open and reveal that he had rainbows and unicorns and chimichangas bumpin’ and grindin’ inside his rib cage. He loved Peter so much. 

Eventually, the rest of the tension left Peter where he knelt on blanket. He went almost boneless, falling to one side to be held up only by Wade’s leg. Only then did Wade feel comfortable moving. Ignoring the crick in his neck and the strain on his shoulders for staying in such an awkward position, he bent over, finally allowing himself to play with Peter’s hair. His baby boy’s hair was so perfectly floppy, it made him look like the most beautiful boy band twink ever. Well, that and his perky butt. Wade loved playing with it, running his hands through the silky strands or messing it up to ridiculous angles while Petey was sleeping. It helped him to calm down, too. To not focus on his mile-a-minute brain-zone and dedicate all his attention to beautiful boyfriend. 

Peter soon opened his eyes, now calm enough to actually look around. He kept his head on Wade’s thigh, too relaxed to move much and also feeling somewhat shy now that he had more self awareness. It was pretty embarrassing - to monopolize his boyfriend after what was obviously a tough mission and to make him put up with all of Peter’s issues. He sighed as his face flushed, but didn’t take his eyes off Wade’s face. 

“Hi.” Peter licked his lips, his mouth still incredibly dry. 

“Well hi baby boy! You back with me, huh?,” Wade’s excited voice was at a much lower volume than usual, almost at a whisper. 

“...Yeah.” Peter self consciously started toying with the laces of Wade’s combat boots, his brain now online enough to process what he was seeing. He swallowed at the sight of Wade in the tight army pants, hyper-conscious of his position, kneeling naked between the thick thighs. 

“I’m glad,” Wade said, smiling.

“Sorry for,” Peter sighed again, dejected, “all this. I know you probably wanted to be alone after your mission and–” 

Wade cut him off. “Petey, you are never a bother or a burden or annoying me. Especially when you’re like this. Do you know how honored I am that you trust me so much? To see you with your spidey sense completely fried and yet I’m allowed to be near you? Holy shit, Petey pie.” Peter blushed again at Wade’s extravagant affection. “I love you, baby boy. Just as you are, for all that you are. Baby it’s yooooouuuu, you’re the one I LOOVE, you’re the one I neeeEEEE-” 

“I love you, too,” Peter responded, cutting off Wade’s attempted high note. He was awesome, but he was no Beyoncé. 

Wade brought his hand down to cup Peter’s face, rubbing his thumb across one cheek. Peter leaned into the touch, eyes falling half closed again. 

“Open up, sweetheart.” Peter looked up, slightly surprised Wade was presenting an opened bottle of water to him. He opened his mouth and drank, still spacey enough that it that it felt right to follow Wade’s gentle commands. Peter drank slowly, not wanting to embarrass himself further by choking on water, of all things. He finished almost the entire bottle before he pulled off, some water running down his chin due to the angle. 

Wade used his thumb to wipe it up from Peter’s chin and running it across Peter’s plush lips. Peter opened his mouth again, bringing the digit into his mouth and sucking on it gently instinctively. Wade’s pupils dilated at the sight, his already tight pants becoming increasingly uncomfortable. 

“C’mon. Let me take you to bed, baby boy,” Wade’s voice dropped into a husky baritone like it always did when he thought he was being a suave casanova. He wiggled the place where eyebrows were meant to be for effect.

Peter rolled his eyes fondly at Wade. He was about to protest his boyfriend’s ridiculous flirtation methods when he was scooped up and cradled against Wade’s chest. He let out a very manly squeak of surprise as he was easily lifted and carried to their bedroom, Wade serenading him the entire time. Something about fantasies and dreams and a lot of baby boys. Peter was so glad Wade was home.

**Author's Note:**

> As always if you enjoyed this fic, please let me know! Regardless of when this fic was posted, I read every single comment and would love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> EDIT: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ thank you for 200 kudos!


End file.
